


The Ultimate of Ultimate Prank

by Phantasia (ZarryFTZouis)



Series: Jaspar Rave [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Pining, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:47:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZarryFTZouis/pseuds/Phantasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caspar gets dared to reveal his feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate of Ultimate Prank

“You know, there’s a way to win this ridiculous _prank war_ of yours,” Oli tells Caspar after what must be the fortieth drink.

“I’m all ears,” Caspar flashes his ID to the barmaid who seems to be suspicious of his age.

“You can tell him you have a crush on him,” Oli states calmly. “In other words, ball the fuck up, mate.”

“Why is everyone so hung-up on the idea of me being in love with my roommate?” Caspar growls low in his throat. “I swear, there’s nothing going on.”

“You sleep in the bed together during winter because _it warms you up_ ,” Oli rolls his eyes. “He won’t think you’re fucking around.”

“I pranked him so much, he’ll pretend to fall for it, then prank me instead,” Caspar motions for the tender to give him another round. “He and I won’t work.”

Oli grins evilly.

-

Caspar doesn’t wake up with a hangover, which gives him 100% recap of what Oli suggested. True, his roommate is keeping his eyes wide open for any retaliation, but this could work.

There has to be some ground rules, Caspar knows that.

 

“Hey, Joe,” Caspar musters an innocent smile, knocking on the door. “I ran out of shampoo, do you mind if I use your bathroom?”

“What? Yours work perfectly fine!” Joe sounds like he just woke up, raspy and growly. “Just take the bottle.”

“But Joe,” Caspar pushes the door open.

And gets rewarded with a naked Joe.

“Get the fuck out of my room!” Joe throws the blankets over his dignity. “I said don’t enter!”

“You didn’t say anything, you asshole,” Caspar closes his eyes, making his way towards the bathroom. “Thanks for the shampoo!”

“You’re a dick.”

-

 _That wasn’t the smartest move_ , Caspar notes inside his head, rinsing his hair. _I knew he sleeps naked, but didn’t really think he’d be naked_ now _._

 _You enjoyed it_ , his treacherous mind goads him.

“Caspar,” Joe’s near-baritone voice jolts him out of his thoughts. “You’ve been in the shower for ages.”

“Just thinking,” Caspar answers truthfully. “Your towels are nice.”

“I dry my dick with it, you pervert,” Joe replies in a teasing tone. Wait _, teasing_?

“Ew!” Caspar goes along, dropping the fluffy violet towel. “I’m just admiring your hidden cameras, actually.”

“Shit,” Joe barges into the room, thankfully after Caspar covers himself. “You just said that to set me off.”

“I’m not going to fall for two shower cams,” Caspar laughs. “Nice nipples.”

“It’s for a _Joe Sugg Dare 3_ video,” Joe pulls a shirt over himself. “I was thinking that it’d be nice if you joined.”

“I’m not giving you an opportunity to prank me in your videos, Joe,” Caspar rolls his eyes. “But just for the show, I’ll go with it.”

-

Joe knows something is up with Caspar.

Being someone as mischievous as Caspar’s roommate means nothing out of the norm for a whole week means _something is up_. He tried to lure Caspar’s intention with _hiding_ his camera in a very obvious place but Caspar just shrugged it off.

And now he’s offered to film one of the dares.

“It can’t be that hard to eat sushi whilst doing a handstand,” Caspar says off-camera. “You just dig your head into the hole.”

“Please tell me you’re going to edit that out,” Joe leans his legs against the wall, wondering if that’s cheating.

“Anything for my fans,” Caspar gives Joe a shit-eating grin.

 _What are you planning?_ Joe angles his chin in a weird one to try for another grab at the sushi.

-

It’s been almost two weeks without a prank, leaving Joe _completely_ bewildered. Surely Caspar has come up with some sort of idea to throw him off?

“Joe?” Caspar sounds like he just woke up. “Can we have Nutella pancake?”

“I already ate mine,” Joe replies, shoving the last bit into his mouth.

“You asshole,” there’s no head behind the hateful words. “Joe, can I tell you something?”

“Come downstairs first,” Joe digs a spoonful of Nutella.

 

Caspar is dressed in joggers and a loose tank top, making Joe salivate. _Focus!_

“I think I have interest in this lad,” Caspar sighs, looking forlorn. “I have a tiny crush on him and he’s completely oblivious to me.”

“That’s sad,” Joe is certain this is the prank he’s been anticipating for.

“Do you think Troye loves Tyler too much to notice me?”

 _Troye?_ Joe is indignant that Caspar dares messing with him. _What does that little shit has to do with anything?_

“Troye?” Joe claps himself on the back for the intelligence. “You have a crush on Troye?”

“I know my chances are slim to zero, with his feelings for Tyler and everything,” Caspar sighs, flopping onto the bar stool. “He is too caught up with Tyler to notice anyone else.”

“I know you’re pranking me,” Joe rolls his eyes. “Woo-hoo, you failed.”

“Okay, fine, I may or may not have broken your phone charger,” Caspar throws his hands up in a surrendering move.

“And you got me a new one, right?” Joe raises a brow.

“It’s Sunday, I don’t think any stores are open at this time,” Caspar jerks his head in the direction of their wall clock. “If you want, we can share mine.”

“You’re _always_ FaceTiming with your friends and killing your battery,” Joe growls, or a poor imitation of that. “But that’s good for now.”

“Now make me some pancakes, woman,” Caspar grins.

-

“I hate you,” Caspar groans the moment Joe leaves the house. “He won’t let his guard down.”

“Hence the reason why I dared you,” Oli sips his thyme tea. “It’s fun to watch.”

“That’s only because you think I love Joe,” Caspar plays with the camera in his hand. “Which isn’t true at all.”

“I can see the literal heart eyes when you two are together,” Oli points an accusatory finger. “Just ball up and say the words.”

“What do you gain from this?” Caspar huffs, flipping the telly channel to a footie one.

“Amusement,” Oli answers as-a-matter-of-factly.

“Your two best friends admitting their love for each other gives you amusement?” Caspar curses at his poor choice of words. “You’re a sadist.”

“Call it what you want, it won’t alter the truth.”

 

Joe arrives back home as suspicious as ever, and Caspar has his favourite dinner ready — Hawaiian pizza.

 

Okay, it’s _his_ favourite but they had one left and it was defrost and bake sort of thing. Caspar googled how to make Caesar salad and has it served. 

“Caspar,” Joe calls out, “what did you do?”

“I tried cooking,” he replies calmly. “And I got pizza.”

“If I recall correctly, you’d dump me over pizza,” Joe smiles warmly. “Does that still hold?”

“Depends on whether you like my pizza or not,” Caspar offers a slice.

“You just shoved this in the oven,” Joe smiles even wider, taking a bite from the slice. “Mm, this reminds me of the times Zoe would mess up her pizzas.”

“She can’t be worse than me,” Caspar nears Joe until they’re tightly pressed together. “I’m, like, the worst cook with all the YouTubers combined.”

“You’re breathing my air,” is Joe’s only comment, otherwise seeming unaffected. “Could you move a little?”

“I like it like this,” Caspar chuckles, one hand sliding down Joe’s chest. “I didn’t know you work out.”

“Caspar, last warning,” Joe sounds serious now.

“Last warning before what?” Caspar can see the specks of green this close to Joe’s face… “Joe, I’m not playing anything.”

That’s what he thought.

Right until he felt Joe’s lips against his.

-

“I like it like this,” Caspar retorts in the tone Joe has never heard before. “I didn’t know you work out.”

 _Okay, he’s proper groping me for what?_ Joe did a full search on the kitchen and there weren’t any hidden cameras. “Caspar, last warning.”

“Last warning before what?” Caspar is still teasing him, he can feel that, so Joe has only two choices.

Like something incredibly brainless as kissing his roommate.

He sighs internally at the lack of response because let’s face his luck, of course Caspar is straighter than a pole. He tilts his head back to stop the kiss when there’s unmistakeable pressure against his lips. In fact, Caspar has his arm looped around his waist, deepening the kiss.

 _This can’t be a prank…_ Joe states as they kiss without much haste, just enjoying the feeling of each other’s lips.

Then the reality sinks in.

“Why did you kiss me?” Caspar is quick to realise whatever the fuck is going on. “Joe, why did you?”

“You kissed me back, you dick!” Joe slaps himself in the balls mentally for that tardy reply. “Why do you think I wouldn’t?”

“We’re both blokes?” _Now_ Caspar doesn’t sound so sure. “That sounded dick-like even in my head.”

“You’re an idiot,” Joe hisses, then straightens his shirt. “What kind of an idiot goes around kissing their roommate?”

“You,” Caspar raises a brow, challenging him.

“You kissed back,” Joe counters weakly.

“When someone kisses you, that’s sort of a natural reaction, Joseph,” Caspar sounds so final, it frightens Joe.

-

“You’re an idiot,” Oli pops him on the back of his head. “You got as far as kissing the love of your life and you fucked it up.”

“Joe kissed me and I blanched,” Caspar motions at the bartender to give him another glass of _Heineken_. “If the situations were reversed, what would you have done?”

“Fuck that twink,” _that_ earns couple of glares from the people around them. “Romantically in a bed?”

“You horny bastard,” Caspar catches eyes with the lad who’s been eye-fucking him for last two hours. “I just remembered that it’s my birthday soon.”

“Congratulations, you know how to do the maths,” Oli replies drolly. “Oh, you’re serious.”

“What if you and I make a new bet?” Oli whips his head around. “I get Joe to ‘fess up before my 21st birthday, you win; vice versa, I win.”

-

If kissing Caspar did anything, it was making him even weirder than before. Joe isn’t complaining about all the cuddles he’s been getting, no, but it’s like he has something else on mind.

“Joe?” Caspar presses an oh-so-chaste kiss on his temple. “Can I ask you something?”

“I ate all the sponge cake,” Joe replies beforehand.

“I knew that,” Caspar chuckles deeply. “I was going to ask if you wanted to go out on a date with me, you know. As friends.”

“You broke my Wii?” Joe fakes a gasp.

“I just want to apologise for the way I’ve been acting lately,” the truth sounds so smooth and unorthodox.

 

Joe gets dressed in a way he like — khakis and a loose t-shirt. Caspar wolf-whistles at the sight, but he knows better than getting all hopeful.

“There’s the really great Greco-Italian restaurant,” Caspar isn’t dressed out of the ordinary, just a pair of dark wash jeans and a band t-shirt. “I had pasta there and it was heavenly.”

“Now’s not a time to have an orgasm, Caspar,” Joe jokes lightly, getting into the car.

Joe and driving don’t get along well, in reality. The only reason he’s behind the wheel is because Caspar nearly drove into a deer the last time he drove.

“I’ve been thinking,” Caspar starts, almost succeeding at making Joe jump out of his skin, “that there’s something we’ve both been hiding from each other.”

“I stole your shiny Mewtwo card,” Joe states with a laugh.

“Joe, how could you?” Caspar seems proper heartbroken.

“Alright, that was meaner than I thought it’d be,” Joe laughs along. “No, I meant more _between us_.”

“If you mean the kiss–”

“Two best mates kiss to figure things out, don’t they?” Joe is half out of his mind. “I initiated that thing and now you won’t ever talk to me.”

“I wanted to,” Caspar says one single word that means a lot to Joe. “Dammit, Joe, I wanted more with you.”

“‘More’?” Joe makes a right, getting to the parking lot of the restaurant.

“I have two options right now; fight or flight.”

Somehow, Caspar rid himself of the seat belts in the total of three seconds and he’s leant towards the driver’s seat, making it easy for them to kiss. Joe is literally pressed into his seat, his back against the furry seat, Caspar’s rough hand on his cheek. It’s nothing like their first kiss, tentative and approaching, but fierce and giving.

“I don’t want to,” Joe mumbles against Caspar’s lips.

“I do,” Caspar whispers before detaching their lips. “C’mon, I got us reserved for 19.45.”

“You’re a dick!”

-

The dinner was uneventful, the kiss not counted. Caspar thinks he’s got Joe wholly in his heart, and vice versa.

 _I do love him_ , he sighs internally. _But how do I get_ him _to confess?_

“I don’t want to sleep alone tonight,” Joe pouts, patting at the space next to him. “Do _you_?”

“I’m always up for nightly cuddles,” Caspar crawls into the bed sans his outerwear. “You’re so warm.”

“Cuddle addict,” Joe states lovingly. “Anything else you’d like to get off?”

“Your clothes,” Caspar answers truthfully.

“Are you making a move on me?” Joe fake-gasps.

“I’ve seen you naked more than I had to,” Caspar rolls his eyes, his boxers the only thing between him and his long-awaited sex with Joe. “So strip, babe.”

“Ugh, you’re such a dick!”

“You’re an asshole!” Caspar counters with sweetness. “My, my, what big boy you’ve been hiding.”

“You’re also perverted,” Joe assaults him with a pillow.

“Just the way you like it,” Caspar does his best job at shit-eating grinning.

 

Two hours later, Caspar can hear the even breathing from Joe. He can’t sleep, how typical, because the love of his life is right next to him and he can’t do a bloody damn thing about it.

 _Love of my life?_ Caspar is taken back by his own 2AM thoughts. _Holy shit, I do love him in that way._

“Caspar…” the sleeping Joe calls out, curiosity popping out of Caspar. “Please say something to me.”

“I’m right here,” Caspar knows that won’t do anything. “Go back to sleep, baby.”

“I don’t want to leave you,” Joe sounds small and afraid, very unlike the confident and snarky awake him.

“You’ll always have me, remember that,” Caspar dips his head down to press his lips to Joe’s temple. “As long as you love me, you’ll have me by your side.”

-

Joe had one of _those_ nights where he dreamt of something really nice, but can’t remember those in the morning. He wakes up, snuggled fit inside Caspar’s arms. He smiles automatically, squirming into the warmth.

“You sleep like the dead,” Caspar comments, making him blush instantly. “And the mail’s here.”

“You’re a dick,” Joe yawns around his words. “Where’s my breakfast?”

“Don’t be a spoilt prat,” Caspar hums, sounding relaxed. What did they do last night? “I do have to make breakfast but you’re so clingy, Joe.”

“Lies,” Joe rubs his face into the warm, vanilla-scented shirt Caspar has on. “I would never be clingy.”

“Let go of my shirt so I can make you pancakes,” Caspar’s words are final.

Joe waits a total of six minutes before he descends to the kitchen, greeted by the aroma of pancakes and bacons.

“Well, I don’t have you call you downstairs now,” Caspar adjusts his apron. “Whilst the food cooks, let’s talk about the kiss.”

“You mean how you tried to maul my tongue,” Joe _tsks_. “You nearly suffocated me with that kiss.”

“Didn’t you initiate it?” Caspar nibbles on a piece of bacon. “The important question is why?”

“You’re a dick,” Joe says fruitlessly. “All these years, you’re blind to not have noticed!”

“So you do have a crush on me,” Caspar smugly restates. “God, how long I wanted to hear those words.”

“Wait a minute, you’re pranking me!” Joe can positively smell the camera. “Caspar, why would you prank on my heart?”

“Oli is a fucking genius,” Caspar mutters to himself. “He knew that the feelings were mutual.” He adds for the benefit of confused Joe. “I love you.”

“You want to win this war, that’s why you’re pranking me,” Joe seethes, his eyes searching for the hidden camera. “You’d go such great length to prank me.”

“It’s not a prank, I swear,” Caspar holds his hands out, then remembers that he has the bacons grilling. “Shit!” Caspar manages to save the bacon strips.

“You love me,” Joe calmly re-evaluates his options. “That’s what you said in the dream.”

“What dream?”

“You told me that you’ll never leave me…” Caspar is dead silent. “As long as I love you.”

“I’m such a sap,” Caspar groans. “I’m a lovesick idiot.”

“You’re my idiot,” Joe smiles wide. “It took three years, but I guess you couldn’t wait any longer.”

“You asshole,” there’s no heat behind those spiteful words.

“I’m pretty sure you _want_ my arse,” Joe takes his plate-full of breakfast.

-

“Joe!”

“Caspar!” Joe mimics him perfectly.

“Ugh, I’m not going to film this now,” Caspar sighs in a super-dramatic way. “I’m not going to upload this when you’re — fuck.”

“You’re not the first bloke,” Joe giggles, giving Caspar a lick where he needs his roommate the most. “Mm, salty.”

“Just fucking suck my cock,” Caspar threatens. “Or say good-bye to your shiny Charizard card.”

Needless to say, Joe glares up at Caspar, suckling hard on Caspar’s crown. Originally, Caspar was going to tape a _coming out as a couple_ video with Joe, but that little twink had his own agenda. Caspar had Joe’s face cupped in his hand, ready for a cheek kiss, but Joe ducked and peeled the god-awful joggers from his dick. Before he could ‘protest’, Joe started licking every inch of his shaft.

Caspar is more than a tad bit jealous that Joe was with other blokes. He compensates with thrusting his hips up, deeper inside Joe’s warm and pliant mouth. Joe is _very_ subdued, his hands folded behind him in submission. His hair is mussed from all the movements and yeah, Caspar may have his hand fisted in those dark golden locks. Joe mewls around his mouthful, which Caspar takes as an incentive to start fucking the older lad’s mouth. It’s a pretty obscene view, how innocent those blue eyes beguiles, yet wild and used by Caspar.

“So good,” Caspar stutters in his strokes, then halts altogether as he gushes down Joe’s tight throat. “You’re still hard for me, aren’t you, baby boy?”

“I’m older than you,” Joe splutters out some of the release. “I do not have baby-daddy kink.”

“Too bad,” Caspar hums, smoothing out Joe’s fringe. “I make one hell of a daddy.”

“Oh please, says the boy who shrieked like a banshee at the sight of hairless moles,” Joe guffaws. “I know you’re really sissy at times.”

“I caught you on camera…” Joe is listening carefully. “After you found out Mila Kunis is engaged and pregnant… you know, bawling your eyes out.”

“At least I didn’t pay anyone to get verified,” Joe says in a jovial, goading tone.

“I didn’t pay anyone!” Caspar growls, his hand pinning Joe underneath. “Bad boys get punished, baby.”

“You’re a dick,” Joe says without much heat to back his words. “Why do I love you?”

“‘Cause you can make the bad guys good for the weekend?” Caspar chuckles, pressing a wet kiss to Joe’s temple. “Can I ruin you?”

“I’m…”

“Joe,” Caspar looks and sounds shocked. “You said you were with others.”

“Blowjobs and handies, yes,” Joe hangs his head low. “Never further.”

“I don’t want to be your first,” Caspar kisses Joe’s temple again. “I can’t be the asshole who takes your virginity.”

“In case you haven’t noticed, I’m in love with you,” Joe counters, pulling Caspar closer to him. “So maybe I do want you to take it.”

“There’s no turning back,” Caspar’s words are serious and final. “If we do it, you can’t regret it later.”

“I blew you just now… isn’t that a proof of anything?” Joe giggles, leant up to kiss Caspar. “C’mon, I want you to rock me.”

“I love you,” Caspar repeats the words he’s been dying to let out.

Caspar raises a brow at the bottle of lube under his bed, but other than that, nothing is out of the ordinary. He takes his sweet time in prepping Joe, something the older would never have guessed. Their lips reattach as Caspar slides in, the initial pain too much for the first timer. Caspar croons, coaxing Joe’s lips open to distract him. It’s a nice distraction and once the pain subsides, the euphoria feels awesome. Caspar drives into the right angle, the angle that makes Joe go headers from pleasure. Caspar says _I love you_ like a mantra as they make love, until they’re too spent to move otherwise.

“I love you,” Caspar whispers one last time before falling asleep.”

-

“But you both knew the feelings for each other!” Oli whines as a giggling Joe watches his boyfriend and best friend argue. “I was merely helping two idiots out!”

“A bet is a bet,” Joe takes on Caspar’s side. “Pay up, Oli.”

“I hate both of you,” Oli growls, handing out a bill to Caspar.

“He did help us, you know,” Joe leans against Caspar’s warmth.

“Yeah, but he won’t help us when I ravish you.”

Joe’s only response is a series of giggles against his love’s lips.


End file.
